Las cuerdas rotas de los violines
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "En algún lugar, alguien canta oraciones a un dios olvidado". Yamato y Takeru contaban historias con música y colores, construían sus propios violines y recorrían los reinos mostrando su arte. Hasta que un día, apareció el color negro. [Para el "Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario" del foro Proyecto 1-8]
Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic participa en el "Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Escrito escuchando en bucle _Life_ y _Experience_ de Ludovico Einaudi.

.

.

* * *

 **Las cuerdas rotas de los violines**

* * *

.

.

— _Desde aquí abajo parece que los árboles arañan el cielo. A veces pienso… ¿y si las nubes son heridas? ¿Y si sangra con la lluvia? Nosotros la bebemos, caminamos bajo ella, nos lavamos. Y quizá… el cielo sufre en silencio._

.

Hacía muchísimo viento. Su pelo ondeaba y se enredaba, su vestido se le pegaba a la piel y se hinchaba. Ella, con la boca ligeramente abierta, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia ese agujero por el que podía ver el cielo.

Una gran sombra se cernió sobre ella. Cayó una gota en su mejilla. Con la yema del dedo, la recogió y la miró. Era roja.

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y, cuando la segunda gota le dio en la frente, sonrió.

.

 _¿La música existe si no hay nadie para escucharla? ¿Las historias son historias si no hay nadie que pueda contarlas?_

.

Uno gritó, como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas. El otro lloró, porque sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Habían ido allí para eso.

 **~ · ~**

Yamato se puso en el centro de la plaza. Colocó el violín en su hombro y apoyó la barbilla en él. Movió con habilidad, y casi con mimo, el arco para frotar las cuerdas. Las primeras notas parecieron escaparse de pronto. Se fueron volando, hasta las nubes, convertidas en lazos brillantes azules.

Takeru se colocó junto a su hermano. Su violín era más pequeño, con una madera más clara y sin decoración. Arrancó una nota vacilante, que se mezcló en forma de lazo dorado con las de Yamato.

—Nuestra historia —empezó a narrar—, comienza con una llegada.

El público se congregó alrededor de los dos hermanos. Expectantes, deseosos de escuchar.

—Una llegada inesperada, oscura, que traía un presagio. —Las palabras de Takeru moldeaban ese humo colorido, esas siluetas brillantes, que salían de sus violines. Formas en movimiento, bailarinas—. Pero solo para aquellos dispuestos a interpretarlo. Dos jóvenes viajeros llegaron a un pueblo.

Aparecieron sobre sus cabezas dos sombras de dos personas, una azul y otra amarilla. El público aplaudió. Yamato siguió tocando sin descanso su instrumento, Takeru narró y de vez en cuando añadió alguna nota más a la melodía.

Habló de dos chicos que buscaban algo por los reinos. No sabían qué era, pero no podían dejar de buscar. Contó sus aventuras por bosques encantados, sus batallas contra monstruos inventados. Todas sus palabras iban acompañadas de la representación visual, de formas de colores medio transparentes, que parecían humo, que brillaban al sol. Yamato pintaba con música la historia de su hermano, y él la moldeaba.

—Esa llegada —siguió Takeru, cuando ya estaba terminando la narración—, fue en el momento más inesperado. En un instante de colorido, todo pareció apagarse.

Y eso sucedió. Todos los tonos vivos que habían decorado la historia, se oscurecieron de golpe. La magia que salía de los violines, durante un escaso instante, se volvió completamente negra.

El público ahogó un grito. Ese color estaba maldito.

Yamato miró a su hermano, sin comprender qué había pasado, y dejó de tocar. Todo desapareció en un parpadeo.

Tras unos segundos de duda, la gente aplaudió y les dieron monedas a cambio del entretenimiento. Takeru se había quedado sin habla, así que su hermano lo medio arrastró a la habitación que habían alquilado en la posada.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Yamato—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—No lo sé.

—No deberías hacer eso, el negro asusta a la gente, ya lo sabes. Y es peligroso.

—Ya, ya. Te digo que no ha sido aposta. Nunca había salido nada más oscuro que el marrón, y no sé cómo ha pasado.

—¿Entonces?

—Escuché… algo. ¿No lo oíste tú?

—¿El qué? Solo te escuchaba a ti.

—Era… un canto. Una oración, quizá.

Takeru se frotó los ojos, repentinamente agotado. Yamato lo miró con preocupación.

—Duerme. Mañana haremos otra función.

El pequeño solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y dejarse caer en el colchón.

Pero el mayor no estaba tan tranquilo como había aparentado. El color negro… solo simbolizaba cosas malas. La magia oscura, la muerte, demonios. Todas aquellas cosas en las que la gente había dejado de creer, pero sus símbolos seguían siendo los mismos. Nadie vestía de negro, apenas habían nada de ese color, tintaban las herramientas o las comidas ennegrecidas para que no recordaran a ese tono maldito.

Solo una vez en todos sus viajes se habían encontrado con un hombre que no temía al negro, que incluso vestía con una capa oscura, se llamaba Gennai y le dijo algo a Yamato:

—Hay magia en los colores, usted lo sabe mejor que nadie. Cada uno de ellos atrae algo diferente. Y el negro atrae todo lo oscuro de la vida. Yo lo llevo porque busco justamente eso. A veces el camino bueno se encuentra a través de uno malo. Joven… vigile a su hermano.

—¿Por qué me dice eso?

—Hay algo conectado a él.

Yamato no quiso escuchar más, pero no olvidó aquello. Y en ese momento, cuando las palabras de su hermano se habían vuelto negras… se preguntó qué quería decir.

.

.

—¿Está seguro de que es lo único que quiere a cambio? —preguntó, desconcertado, el hombre.

—Seguro. —Takeru sonrió—. Usted nos da material suficiente para dos violines y uno será suyo.

—No parece un negocio muy rentable.

—No buscamos enriquecernos, buscamos compartir nuestro arte.

El cliente quedó satisfecho y ellos también, porque llevaban un tiempo buscando esa madera. El único instrumento así que había visto lo construyó su abuelo, y era magnífico, capaz de notas más graves con las cuerdas adecuadas.

Un par de muchachas se dedicaron a molestarlos durante la comida. El posadero intentó echarlas pero Takeru le dijo que no importaba. Su hermano no estaba de acuerdo, pero guardó silencio.

—¿Sois hechiceros? —preguntó una de ellas.

—No —respondió Yamato, exasperado.

—¿Y qué sois? ¿Un trovador, que cuenta historias, y un juglar, que las interpreta?

—Podría decirse así. Pero sobre todo somos _luthiers_.

—¿Lu… qué?

— _Luthiers_ —completó Takeru—. Somos artesanos que construyen instrumentos de cuerda. Pero unos especiales: violines efigie, capaces de representar imágenes.

—Nunca lo había oído, ni visto.

—Es normal, no es común en este reino. Somos de uno muy lejano, donde se dejó de practicar este arte hace mucho tiempo, ahora forma parte más de las leyendas que otra cosa. Pero nuestra familia ha guardado de generación en generación el secreto de cómo construirlos.

—¿Entonces no es magia? —Parecía francamente decepcionada.

—Depende de lo que consideres magia —dijo un hombre, con una capa negra, que escuchaba en un rincón.

Yamato no necesitó mirarlo para saber quién era, su voz se le repetía en la cabeza desde que lo conoció, más después de que un par de meses atrás las palabras de Takeru se hubieran vuelto negras un instante. Los pueblerinos miraron con nerviosismo el color de la ropa del forastero, pero Gennai no se inmutó.

—En un principio se decía algo de los violines —continuó hablando—. Según los creyentes más cerrados del dios Yggdrasil, únicamente las voces de los ángeles podían generar una conexión con Dios, mientras que la voz del ángel caído Daemon era reproducida por todos los instrumentos creados por el hombre. —Los que lo escucharon parecieron ponerse más nerviosas aún—. Pero solo es una vieja leyenda, por supuesto.

—Lo único que hacemos nosotros es crear instrumentos con los que contar historias —dijo Yamato, molesto.

—¿Y qué son las leyendas, sino historias?

Nadie le respondió. Takeru, que no había conocido a Gennai, no le dio más importancia. Su hermano evitó volver a hablar con aquel hombre, que solo le daba preocupaciones.

Al día siguiente hicieron una función.

Todo comenzó como siempre. Acariciaron casi con cariño sus violines. Takeru habló. Aquella vez, improvisó todo sobre la marcha. Narró la vida de una chica que no había conocido nada más que un pequeño agujero por el que podía ver el cielo. Arrancaron lágrimas al público con cada momento de soledad y con cada nota que se transformaba en siluetas grises y destellos blancos.

Y, de pronto, un destello cegó a todos. Yamato siguió tocando, esperando a que su hermano continuara la historia, pero no pasó. No se escuchó nada.

Tras el fogonazo blanco, apareció el negro. Ondeó suavemente por ese humo, esas formas danzarinas, y las tiñó del más oscuro de los colores. Takeru no fue capaz de apartar los ojos de aquella historia que no estaba contando él.

Una silueta de mujer, arrodillada, miraba hacia un pequeño agujero del techo. El cielo que veía estaba lleno de nubes muy grises y la lluvia la mojaba. Una de esas sombras adoptó la forma de una gran criatura que se lanzó sobre la joven.

Y, en el instante en que parecía que se la comería, todo se esfumó.

Hubo un denso silencio. Yamato dejó de tocar, guardó el instrumento y se llevó a su hermano de allí. Los pueblerinos los miraban horrorizados y se apartaban a su paso, creyendo que eran hechiceros de magia oscura, que intentaban atraer a la muerte y encandilarlos con maleficios.

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron a caballo del pueblo.

—Será mejor que dejemos este reino pronto —dijo el mayor—. El rumor se extenderá.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Takeru—, no sé qué ha pasado.

—No es tu culpa.

—Sí, sí que lo es. No debería haberme callado. No soy yo el que hizo que todo se volviera negro. Volví a escuchar ese canto, era una chica. No entendí la letra, pero parecía muy triste. Sentí muchísimas ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué soy el único que la oye? ¿Qué hay de raro…?

—No hay nada raro en ti —lo interrumpió Yamato—. Venga, deja la charla y vámonos.

Pero no se puede escapar de lo que guardamos en el interior.

.

.

Después de meses de travesía, en un nuevo reino y dedicándose solo a la artesanía, volvían a tener violines en las manos.

La gobernadora de la ciudad les ofreció materiales excepcionales, cuerdas recubiertas de plata y madera de un árbol milenario, a cambio de dos violines para ellos y una función, porque había escuchado maravillas acerca de ese antiguo arte. Era una oferta que no pudieron rechazar.

Trabajaron con dedicación en los instrumentos. Takeru tallaba símbolos en la madera y Yamato la moldeaba y cortaba. El pequeño colocaba y preparaba las cuerdas, el mayor las afinaba. Cuando terminaron supieron que esos dos violines efigies eran sus mejores creaciones. Y los dedos les picaron de emoción por contar una historia. Eligieron un cuento que su abuelo les contó muchas veces con esos instrumentos, lo conocían bien y no debía dar sorpresas, era una melodía alegre llena de colores y aventuras.

Cuando empezaron, Takeru sonreía, disfrutando hablar de un mundo extraño lleno de criaturas parlantes que protegían a niños. Yamato se sintió en su infancia al ver las formas coloreadas de ese lobo blanco y azul, su favorito, y el ángel de grandes alas, el preferido de su hermano.

Todo iba bien… hasta que se acercaron al final, en el que los ocho niños protagonistas debían vencer a un malvado ser que quería destruir los mundos.

Porque Takeru volvió a escuchar algo. Esta vez, el canto se volvió un llanto. Y el llanto, un grito.

Un terrible lamento que solo escuchó él, pero que provocó que apareciera algo. Una enorme espiral completamente negra que cubrió el cielo.

Antes de que fueran capaces de entender lo que pasaba, el grito tomó más fuerza y las cuerdas de los violines, en un chasquido, se rompieron.

Y algo le dijo a Yamato que no serían capaces de volver a tocar.

.

.

Pasaron dos noches en el calabozo. Aquella gigantesca silueta negra había asustado a todo el mundo. Trataron de acusarlos de magia oscura, aunque ya hacía mucho que no creían en ello, luego los echaron de mala manera y les prohibieron volver.

—Lo siento, hermano —se disculpó Takeru, sentándose a un lado del camino y escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas.

—No es culpa tuya…

—Claro que lo es. Todo iba bien hasta que empecé a escucharla. Y creo que… que podría haberlo parado. Pero no quiero, ¿entiendes? Cuando la escucho, solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que quiero seguir oyéndola.

Yamato no entendía bien qué decía. Otra persona se habría cuestionado la cordura de su hermano, pero él no. Sabía, desde siempre, que Takeru tenía algo especial. Y era algo que siempre le había dado miedo.

Se sentó a su lado y le revolvió el pelo. El pequeño lo miró, con lágrimas contenidas. Ambos sabían que aquello quizá era el final de su arte.

Escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas y vieron, apoyado en un árbol, al hombre de la capa negra. Sonreía.

—Gennai… —susurró Yamato, sorprendido de volver a verlo—. ¡Usted sabe algo! ¡Díganoslo!

—Así que ahora sí quieren escucharme, ¿eh? Sus padres no quisieron, usted no quiso… Ha tenido que llegar todo al extremo peligroso para que dejen de escapar de la verdad.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó, confundido, Takeru.

—Cuando usted nació, hice una visita a su familia. Es mi don, igual que el suyo es contar historias y modelar instrumentos. Yo soy capaz de ver dentro de las personas cosas que otros no ven. Y sentí en usted que… había algo. Diferente, especial.

—No lo entiendo.

—Tiene una conexión, una vinculación. Lo entendí del todo cuando vi sus funciones. No puedo escuchar ese canto del que habla, pero puedo sentir que algo se despierta dentro de usted.

—Deje de decir locuras… —casi suplicó Yamato.

—¿Tiene miedo, joven? No debería tenerlo. Todos nacemos con un propósito en la vida y su hermano empieza a encontrar el suyo.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Eso yo no puedo saberlo. Pero conozco un lugar donde encontrarán respuestas, si son capaces de hacer las preguntas.

.

.

Yamato arrastraba los pies. Takeru sonrió, sabía que era su manera de ocultar su enfado.

—No hace falta que vengas conmigo.

—Deja de decir eso, ¿quieres? Me insultas cada vez que lo dices. ¿Piensas que te dejaría solo?

—Pero estás en contra de esto.

—Estoy en contra de supersticiones absurdas, de leyendas y de cualquier cosa que pueda ser peligrosa.

—No tengas miedo, no pasará nada.

—No tengo miedo de que me pase algo a mí.

—Eso lo sé. Gracias. —Yamato no consiguió ocultar una sonrisa—. Cuando todo esto acabe, podremos dedicarnos a nuestro arte, ¿no es eso algo bueno?

—Prefiero pasarme la vida entera sin tocar un violín que arriesgarte. Y deja de hacer que diga cosas sentimentales. Date prisa o se hará de noche.

Takeru lo abrazó. Yamato quiso ignorarlo, pero acabó revolviéndole el pelo.

Gennai les había dado un mapa antes de desaparecer, y Takeru convenció a Yamato de seguir sus indicaciones. Si encontraban una cura para ese color negro que manchaba sus historias, merecería la pena. Y si había la más mínima posibilidad saber quién cantaba… necesitaba saberlo.

Así llegaron a un valle y, medio escondido entre rocas y rodeado de verde hierba, había un pequeño templo de mármol blanco y medio en ruinas. Según Gennai era el lugar donde encontrarían respuestas.

Pero dentro no había nada, solo un pequeño estanque en el centro y paredes a medio derrumbarse. Takeru se asomó al agua, no vio más que su reflejo.

—Vámonos, este sitio se puede caer en cualquier momento —dijo Yamato.

—Hemos llegado muy lejos para abandonar ahora.

—Gennai debe haberse reído de nosotros, ¿no lo ves? Volvamos a casa. Podemos trabajar en la granja de papá…

—No quieres esa vida.

—Es la que podemos tener ahora. Vámonos.

—No.

—Takeru…

—Hermano, sé que estás deseando que aquí no haya nada, que volvamos a casa y viva una vida tranquila, pero… aquí hay algo. Tiene que haberlo.

Se miraron fijamente un momento. Después, Takeru volvió a arrodillarse junto al estanque. Yamato caminó hacia él y vio algo raro en el reflejo del agua.

—El templo… está nuevo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Takeru.

—El del reflejo, míralo. —Se arrodilló junto a su hermano para mirar más de cerca. Entonces vio otra cosa. Algo se movía sobre sus cabezas—. ¿Qué es eso?

De pronto, el agua cobró vida. Un pequeño remolino apareció y se los tragó a los dos.

.

.

Se ahogaba. Takeru intentó nadar hacia la superficie, pero no sabía dónde estaba. De todas partes llegaban rayos de sol, que brillaban y se movían en el agua. El oxígeno se le acababa, pero por más que se agitaba no parecía avanzar. Asustado, se dio cuenta de que no veía a su hermano por ninguna parte. Entonces sí consiguió moverse, con el pensamiento de sacar a Yamato del agua.

No lo encontró a él, sino a una chica. Estaba de espaldas, no podía verle la cara. Su pelo castaño ondeaba, su vestido blanco se hinchaba. Los rayos de luz parecían acariciarla, brillar más sobre ella, reflejarse con más fuerza. A pesar de estar bajo el agua, emitió un canto que Takeru conocía bien y escuchó mejor que nunca.

—¿La música existe si no hay nadie para escucharla? —cantó ella—. ¿Las historias son historias si no hay nadie que pueda contarlas?

Él nadaba junto a ella, la agarró de la cintura y siguieron nadando, juntos, girando sobre sí mismos. Cuando la joven se dio la vuelta y sus narices se tocaron, acabó.

Todo pareció agitarse y el chico sintió que su cuerpo se golpeaba contra el suelo. Extrañamente, estaba seco.

—¡Takeru! ¿Estás bien? —Yamato le ayudó a levantarse—. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

—Yo no sé… ¿La has visto?

—¿A quién?

—A la chica…

Pero tuvieron que dejar la conversación para otro momento, porque oyeron que algo se movía.

Sobre sus cabezas había unas telas colgando del techo. Se movían, como si se movieran por un viento inexistente, y se deslizaron suavemente hasta formar una silueta largirucha de colores verdosos. Cuando habló, ambos retrocedieron un paso, asustados.

—La joven que has visto —dijo, con una voz rasposa—, es toda la respuesta que necesitas. El agua es sabia y ha escuchado tus preguntas.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Eso lo puedes responder tú mejor que yo. Está ligada a una leyenda, una que conoces bien.

Takeru miró fijamente al ser antes de hablar. Yamato no apartaba los ojos de su hermano.

—En algún lugar, alguien canta oraciones a un dios olvidado. —Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose confuso—. La leí cuando era pequeño y se me quedó grabada. ¿Por qué…?

—Yo no tengo respuestas —lo interrumpió la criatura. Las telas seguían moviéndose como si una brisa las meciera—. Cada uno habéis hecho una pregunta a las aguas, y se os ha respondido. Marchaos, tenéis un largo camino por delante.

El ser cayó sobre ellos, arrastrándolos de nuevo al estanque. Esa vez no vieron nada, ni sintieron el agua, solo fueron conscientes de que de pronto volvían a estar arrodillados en el templo en ruinas.

—Dime que no ha pasado todo en mi cabeza —pidió Takeru, asustado.

—Yo también he visto a esa cosa hecha de telas.

—Menos mal.

—No he visto a ninguna chica —dijo Yamato.

—Yo sí. Era ella, la que canta… Pensé que esa criatura me diría dónde encontrarla, pero nada. Estoy aún peor que antes. Es muy bonita, ¿sabes? Y la luz… la luz brillaba más cuando la tocaba.

Estuvieron callados mucho tiempo, en el camino de vuelta a la posada y cuando tras la cena subieron a su habitación. Solo cuando ya estuvieron cada uno en su incómodo colchón, Takeru necesitó decir algo.

—Tengo que encontrarla. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué? No la conoces de nada.

—Porque siento que tengo que hacerlo. Por algo solo la escucho yo, por algo recuerdo esa leyenda… No volveré a casa contigo.

—No sabes dónde buscar, el mundo es gigantesco.

—Aunque me lleve toda la vida y tenga que mendigar, la encontraré.

Hubo un largo silencio. Al final, Yamato suspiró.

—Sé dónde está.

—¡¿Qué?! —Takeru se levantó y fue a rastras hasta el colchón de su hermano, para sentarse a su lado—. Dímelo, por favor.

—El agua me lo dijo. Supongo que mi pregunta fue… cómo poder ayudarte.

—Oh, hermano… ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Porque será peligroso. Tenía que estar seguro de que de verdad lo necesitas.

—Lo necesito. —Compartieron una larga mirada, con la poca luz que daba la vela del rincón.

—Está bien, mañana partiremos hacia allí.

—¡Gracias!

Takeru se lanzó a abrazarlo, Yamato se quejó e intentó soltarse. Cuando ya estaba de nuevo cada uno acostado en su colchón, el pequeño quiso decir algo más.

—Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿sabes?

—Cállate ya, ¡a dormir!

.

.

Tardaron semanas enteras. Semanas de mal tiempo, de frío, otras de un calor insoportable. Semanas a caballo y otras a pie, cuando tuvieron que venderlos para poder comer. Semanas de hambre y sed, semanas de cansancio.

Pero llegaron.

En el extremo del mundo conocido, en el último de los reinos civilizados, una densa niebla cubría todo. Como si fuera una gigantesca nube, se arrastraba, cubría montañas y llanuras, escondía bosques y lagos. Nadie se atrevía a cruzarla. Nadie, excepto dos hermanos. Porque tenían un objetivo.

Fue muy difícil caminar dentro de esa niebla, apenas veían a un metro de distancia, el fuerte viento los echaba hacia atrás, y se amarraron el uno al otro con una cuerda para no perderse. Yamato levantaba a Takeru cuando tropezaba, Takeru motivaba a Yamato cuando los ánimos decaían. Juntos, como siempre, consiguieron llegar a su destino.

Salieron de la niebla y vieron construcciones desconocidas. Gigantescas rocas esculpidas como rostros humanos, de cuyos ojos caían cascadas; enormes ciudades de mármol en las que la única vida eran el musgo y pequeños animales; bosques de árboles rojos o de flores de cristal.

Siempre siguieron un camino invisible, uno que Yamato parecía tener bien grabado en la mente. Les llevó a un gran agujero cilíndrico excavado en la tierra, que tenía un templo. Bajaron por las escalones de piedra pegados a la pared, saltaron los agujeros que el tiempo había dejado a su paso; llegaron a lo más bajo, a muchos metros de la superficie, donde el suelo era de alguna piedra pulida y en cuyo centro había una especie de sencillo altar, una losa redonda de algún mineral rosado.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Takeru, ansioso, cuando su hermano pasó un rato inspeccionando el lugar.

—Ahora… no lo sé. Debería estar aquí, creo. Pero el templo debería ser diferente… no estaba en ruinas en las imágenes que me enseñó el agua.

—No hay ningún estanque esta vez.

—Ya.

Recorrieron cada centímetro de esa planta baja. Era un simple círculo y nada más. Un templo abandonado, olvidado.

Entonces, cuando Yamato pensaba ya que su hermano estaba completamente desesperado, le vio sacar su pequeño violín. Las cuerdas… ya no estaban rotas. Revolvió en su macuto de viaje para coger su instrumento, y se dio cuenta de que también estaba arreglado.

—¿Cómo…?

—Es la forma de entrar —dijo Takeru, con una sonrisa radiante—. Contemos la historia que debe pasar.

Ambos, al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a hacer sonar sus instrumentos. Las notas esa vez no formaron ninguna silueta, solo se concentraron todas sobre esa losa rosada que parecía un altar.

—Por favor —susurró el pequeño—, necesito encontrarte.

Y entonces escuchó un canto que conocía bien.

El color de su música se volvió cada vez más brillante, hasta que tuvieron que cerrar un instante los ojos. Al siguiente, los hermanos vieron que había aparecido una chica sobre ese altar. Tardaron en darse cuenta de que todo a su alrededor había cambiado. El templo no estaba en ruinas, el techo estaba cerrado con piedra y solo había un pequeño agujero en el centro por el que podían ver el exterior.

La chica no se sorprendió al verlos.

—Desde aquí abajo parece que los árboles arañan el cielo —dijo, arrodillada sobre la losa y mirando hacia arriba—. A veces pienso… ¿y si las nubes son heridas? ¿Y si sangra con la lluvia? Nosotros la bebemos, caminamos bajo ella, nos lavamos. Y quizá… el cielo sufre en silencio.

—Lo descubrirás, hemos venido a por ti —respondió Takeru—. Escuchabas nuestras historias, ¿verdad?

—Sí, desde siempre. Era mi única ventana al mundo. Un día quise acompañar vuestra música con mi canto… no fue buena idea.

—¿Cantas a un dios olvidado?

—No. Canto a un ser dormido.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chica de luz? Ven con nosotros, juntos saldremos de aquí.

—No tengo nombre. Es mejor que os marchéis ya. Yo no puedo irme, tengo que hacer algo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Yamato—. Venga, vámonos.

—Lo siento, sé que os debe haber costado mucho llegar hasta aquí y os lo agradezco infinitamente… pero no puedo. Debo seguir cantando y alimentando. Es lo único que he hecho en mi vida.

—¿Alimentando?

El cielo, de pronto, se cubrió con nubes de tormenta, tan oscuras que la única luz que los iluminaba era el suave brillo que parecía irradiar la chica.

—¡Idos! —gritó ella, asustada—. No debe saber que estáis aquí.

Yamato agarró a Takeru del brazo, haciendo que se escondiera tras una de las columnas de la pared, cuando se escuchó un fuerte gruñido. La chica miró al cielo y un enorme ser apareció en él. Era como un dragón alargado, cubierto del pelaje más oscuro del mundo, con fauces casi lobunas. Abrió la boca, desde el exterior del agujero, y el brillo de la joven se fue apagando poco a poco, mientras la bestia lo absorbía.

Los hermanos no se quedaron impasibles ante la imagen. Uno gritó, como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas. El otro lloró, porque sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Habían llegado allí para eso.

Takeru corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello para alcanzar a la chica. Yamato, sabiendo que no alcanzaría a su hermano porque el dragón ya lo estaba mirando, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Pero no pensaba quedarse quieto, algo debía hacer. Por eso hizo sonar su violín, con notas fuertes y enérgicas, con una intensidad que nunca había alcanzado hasta entonces.

De pronto, el redondo templo, o quizá sería más adecuado llamarlo cueva, se llenó de un manto dorado. Takeru se detuvo junto al altar en el que la chica lo miraba sin comprender qué sucedía, y también acarició su violín. Sus notas hicieron que el dorado brillara más y cobrara vida.

—Los jóvenes por fin encontraron la misión que no sabían que les habían encomendado —narró—, y con su poder liberaron al ser dormido.

La música, en lugar de crear siluetas, salió volando hacia el agujero que daba al cielo y se perdió entre las nubes. Y un instante después un rayo de sol se coló entre ellas. Y, con esa luz, un dragón idéntico al otro pero del blanco más impoluto del mundo.

El negro soltó un rugido, pero era tarde, el blanco ya estaba mordiendo su garganta.

Se enzarzaron en una batalla de luces y sombras, con los truenos retumbando, con el sol luchando por salir. Hasta que alguien habló. Ella.

—¡No! ¡Deteneos!

Yamato llegó en ese momento junto a su hermano. La miraron, sin comprender qué ocurría.

Sorprendentemente, los dragones hicieron caso a la chica.

Hacía muchísimo viento. Su pelo ondeaba y se enredaba, su vestido se le pegaba a la piel y se hinchaba. Ella, con la boca ligeramente abierta, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia ese agujero por el que podía ver el cielo.

Una gran sombra se cernió sobre ella. Cayó una gota en su mejilla. Con la yema del dedo, la recogió y la miró. Era roja.

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y, cuando la segunda gota le dio en la frente, sonrió.

Las bestias destrozaron el techo para poder llegar a ella. Gigantescas piedras golpearon las paredes y cayeron por todas partes, aunque por suerte, o quizá no deba pensarse que fue una casualidad, ninguna dio a las tres personas que aguardaban en el fondo de la cueva. El templo quedó como la primera vez que los hermanos lo habían visto.

—¿Por qué no dejas que luchen? —preguntó Takeru, sin asustarse porque las criaturas comenzaran a bajar la cabeza hasta ellos.

—No deben hacerlo.

—El negro se alimentaba de ti… —dijo Yamato.

—Eso no lo convierte en malvado.

Los dragones llegaron a su altura. Dejaron que la chica tocara sus caras.

—No debéis luchar, solo estáis enfadados porque sois cosas contrarias. Pero os necesitáis. —Ella sonrió—. Debéis ser uno.

Los hermanos se miraron y se entendieron sin palabras. Tocaron con suavidad sus violines. Todo lo que emitieron fue una luz blanca y una sombra negra que cubrieron a la joven. Y en sus manos, ambas energías se fusionaron.

Hubo un fogonazo, un estallido, una liberación. Takeru sostuvo a la chica, que se tambaleó. Cuando pudieron volver a mirar hacia arriba, no había dos dragones, sino uno solo. Rosado.

— _Gracias_ —escucharon, los tres, en sus mentes.

La criatura voló hacia el cielo, en el que había aparecido un arcoíris, y hubo una explosión de colores, de brillos y tinieblas.

.

.

Por todos los reinos conocidos se extendió el rumor. Unos músicos contadores de historias recorrían el mundo hablando de otros lugares, de seres olvidados a los que en el pasado se les veneró como dioses, de leyendas que podían ser profecías. Todos querían ver su espectáculo, aprender sus enseñanzas.

Yamato y Takeru construyeron los mejores violines efigie que nunca habían existido, con los materiales que encontraron más allá de la niebla. Sus historias y su música se vieron completas con el canto y la suave danza de Hikari, nombre que había elegido la chica. Sus notas tenían más colores, eran más brillantes y también más oscuras, y más bailarinas y vivas que nunca.

Le mostraron al mundo que el color negro no estaba maldito. Y vivieron muchas aventuras más allá de la niebla que separaba el mundo conocido del inexplorado.

Pero esa es otra historia.

.

* * *

4998 palabras, me ha costado pero he cumplido jajaja. Y digo que me ha costado porque siento que esta idea me daba para hasta un longfic. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndola e ideándola, tenía muchas ganas de algo de fantasía y estoy segura de que pronto repetiré con el género.

¡Mucha suerte a todos los participantes del concurso y espero que solo sea el tercero de muchos aniversarios del foro! Y gracias a Elenear28, jacque-kari y LeCielVAN por organizar este concurso :D


End file.
